Rival Families
by sakuraharuno1508
Summary: The Hyuuga and Uchiha families have always been rivals. But the problem is that they fell in love with the same girl. They both fight for her attention and LOVE. nejixsakuxsasu Who will win?
1. THE EXAMS

The Uchiha and Hyuuga families were always rival families.

But when Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga fall in love with the same girl their hatred is enough to start World War III. The problem is simple.

They both fell in love with the Sakura Haruno.

-------*****------

"Neji-kun? Sasuke-kun? Did you hear me?" Sakura asked with a cute put look on her face.

"Hn." Sasuke replied thinking of the first time that he met her.

Young Sasuke was walking toward the bridge. He wanted to swim in the cool water because it was a hot day. But when he arrived their was already a young girl floating on the water looking sad and lonely.

"_Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking at the young pink hair girl._

_Sakura turned her head and a smile appeared on her face._

"_Hi Sasuke-kun! Would you like to swim with me?"_

_Sasuke saw that kawaii face so he had no choice to give in._

_They splashed and swam in the water for hours until the sky grew dark. That was the time when he first fell for her. _

-----*****-----

"Whatever." Neji said and went back to his reminiscing.

It was a few days after Neji's father died.

_Everyone now was treating him differently. Except Hinata-sama, she was kinder to him. He just felt lonely because Hinata was always training with her father._

_He was sitting under a cherry blossom tree in the park all by himself. _

_Everyone was busy with something. And of course he wasn't going to go Uchiha. That was the first thing he learned when he was 7. NEVER be friends with an Uchiha. _

"_Neji-kun? What are you doing here?" a small voice came out of nowhere. _

_When he looked up he was staring into wide emerald eyes._

"_Sakura? Oh I was just admiring the cherry blossoms this year." Neji hated lying but he didn't want to admit he was SO lonely. Even though the Hyuuga prodigy was a good fighter he wasn't the best liar._

"_OH! You're all alone! Why don't I go buy some ice cream cones and we enjoy the cherry blossoms together? Chocolate for you and strawberry for me! OK? BE RIGHT BACK!" Sakura dashed off in the search for ice cream._

_A few minutes later she came back with the promised ice cream._

_They sat together under the cherry blossom trees in a comforting peace._

_The fact that Sakura went out of her time to just be with Neji made him feel HAPPY! That was when he fell for her. _

----****----

Yep, both stories were pretty fluffy but hey that's how it happened.

But, there's a problem when you're reminiscing and walking at the same time now is there?

"NEJI-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! WATCH OUT!!!!" Sakura yelled.

YEP. They both walked into a telephone poll. That rewarded them with a bump on their head.

"You guys are lucky that I'm a medical ninja." Sakura muttered.

A green glow began to form around her hands and she quickly healed their heads.

They were walking to their ANBU school. A few more days until they graduate. But now returning back to the story.

"Why didn't you warn us??!!!" Sasuke and Neji both yelled at Sakura. "Well than I guess that you don't know what SASUKE-KUN! NEJI-KUN! WATCH OUT! Means." Sakura put on a teasing pout.

"What were you two thinking?" Immediantly Sasuke and Neji both blushed. Yes, some how they learned to blush.

They all walked in a peaceful silence….UNTIL Naruto came in and everything turned into chaos.

"HEY GUYS!!!! GUESS WHAT? THEY'RE MAKING A PROM AT THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!!!!! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL?? I CAN ASK OUT HINATA-CHAN!!!" That immediantly earned a glare from Neji that had that if-you-hurt-my-cousin-I-will-stalk-you-out-until-you're-dead look.

"Naruto…. DO YOU HAVE TO YELL!!!! Oh and Hinata is right behind you." Sakura said/yelled.

Naruto turned to find a crimson faced Hinata about to faint. "HINATA WILL YOU GO TO THE PROM WITH ME? OI! HINATA ARE YOU OK?" Hinata uttered a quick yes then fainted.

Naruto picked her up bridal style and ran to the nurse's office…..like every morning.

When Naruto mentioned prom that sparked an interest.

Sasuke's thoughts:

_Hmm….. a prom huh? At least the dobe had good information this time instead of saying stuff about ramen. _

_If I can some how ask Sakura to the prom than my life will be ultimate heaven. AND I get to see Hyuuga's face blow up from anger._

_Hnnnn…..that would be a good thing to put on the Internet._

_-----***-----_

_Neji's thoughts:_

_A prom? Sakura + Neji = the world becoming a happy place for me. _

_I only need to ask Sakura to the prom before the Uchiha does anything. I CAN'T wait to see his face RED from embaressment of having no one to go the prom AND seeing ME with SAKURA. He would really have a seizure.._

_That would be a good thing to download on the . _

_BUT the important thing is Sakura and ME._

----****-----

"SASUKE-KUN! NEJI-KUN! WATCH OUT!!!" Sakura cried out again….didn't they learn ALREADY NEVER to walk and think very hard at the SAME TIME?

This time they tripped over…..LEE?

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME THE ONE AND ONLY GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA?" Lee proclaimed to the world.

"Oh Lee I haven't decided yet." Sakura said.

"I WILL FOR SURE PERSUADE YOU TO COME WITH ME!!!! NOW I MUST DO TEN THOUSAND YOUTHFUL LAPS AROUND KONOHA BEFORE I GO TO SCHOOL!!" Lee disappeared in a huff of smoke leaving Sakura, Neji, and Sasuke sweat dropping.

In a few minutes they reached the ANBU school without tripping over any thing.

Once every student (including Lee) was in the classroom all the teachers came in.

"Every one! The exams begin today! You are to go outside to FIGHT and you MUST DEFEAT your sensei for you to pass." Tsunade yelled across the room.

When every one was outside guess who was first? Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura. I hope you defeat me. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Kakashi said.

"Arigato sensei. (Thank you teacher)."

They both shook hands.

"OI!" Kakashi held his hand.

Every one held their breath. This fight was going to be a heard one.


	2. THE FIGHTS

"FIGHT!!" Tsunade bellowed.

Kakashi began by activating his Sharingan. But sadly Sakura looked straight into his eyes and fell into his genjutsu.

_Sakura I thought you'd be better by now. _Kakashi thought. He suddenly felt a heavy punch from behind. Kakashi turned around to find Sakura right behind him.

"Like my new clone jutsu, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura gave him that bright smile of hers.

_That's my Sakura. _Neji and Sasuke thought at the same time.

"You didn't win yet my little grasshopper." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura did a quick sealing jutsu then….

"Phoenix Fire Jutsu!!!" Sakura yelled. Fire in the form of phoenixes came out of her mouth and attacked Kakashi. He tried to dodge them but he failed. His left arm was burned and immobile. THAT WAS A HUGE DISADVANTAGE.

He slowly made a Chidori in his good hand. Kakashi puffed in smoke right next to her and hit her with A LOT of force. Sakura fell down with her wide eyes open. An awkward silence fell around the crowd. Kakashi "assumed" he had made her fall unconscious.

But… when he turned into a huge ice cube well… he knew that was just her new clone jutsu that he used Chidori on. Sakura could use all the elements. She had a very GOOD advantage. So she appeared in front of Kakashi a smirk on her face. Kakashi used his chakra to make a fire around himself to melt the ice.

Luckily Sakura was prepared. "Sakura Blossom GENJUTSU!" Kakashi appeared in a field full of cherry blossom trees. All the cherry blossom petals danced in the breeze. Sakura appeared in front of him. When he tried to attack he couldn't. He was glued to the ground.

Sakura was holding a… book? WAIT! Not just any book! The NEW BOOK! THE NEW BOOK TO HIS FAVORITE SERIES ICHA ICHA PARADISE! At that thought he forgot he was in a genjutsu. Sakura used her all her strength to rip the book to shreds. Then create a small fireball to burn it. The petals then turned to shredded paper burning and danced all around Kakashi. Kakashi screamed and fainted. (Isn't he manly?)

Sakura created her genjutsu to end when the victim has seen his weakness. Kakashi was then released of the jutsu. He toppled over to the ground in defeat.

Tsunade went to Kakashi to check that he is unconscious and announced, "SAKURA HARUNO HAS PASSED!" Every one cheered.

That's my girl! Well soon to be girl anyway. She ended the fight in just 4 minutes! She looks like she didn't use hre chakra that much at all! Neji thought.

_Hn… she ending the fight in 4 minutes. Her new jutsus are amazing. She definitely WILL be MY girlfriend. _Sasuke thought.

---***----

"NEJI HYUUGA IS UP AGAINST MIGHTY GAI!" Tsunade said.

"Good luck, Neji-kun!" Sakura said and gave him a small, quick peck on the cheek.

Of coures the Hyuuga blushed and the Uchiha wished he had a voodoo doll with him that had resembles Neji somewhat.

Sakura didn't say anything and gave him her kawaii smile. But in her mind _Did I just see Neji Hyuuga blush? I must have used to much chakra in the genjutsu. I just need some rest that's all._

"Hyuuga" Neji turned around to Sasuke.

"Break a leg." Sasuke said evily.

"WELL NEJI!!! YOU BETTER PAST THE ANBU EXAMS OR YOU'LL NEVER HAVE A MISSION WITH ME!! THAT WOULD BE LIKE INSANITY FOR YOU! A MISSION WITHOUT ME WOULD BE LIKE... RAMEN WITHOUT...NOODLES!!! DID THAT TEME WISH YOU GOOD LUCK? YOU BETTER BELIEVE THAT YOU'LL WIN!!! SAY IT WITH ME NOW... BELIEVE IT!!! COME ON!! UH-OH" Two large watermelon sized bumps appeared on Naruto's head and he fell to the floor headfirst.

---***---

At the center of the field Gai and Neji shook hands.

"NEJI I HOPE YOU FIGHT WITH ALL OF YOUR YOUTHFULNESS!! USE IT WELL!! FOR KONOHA!! I SHOULD GET YOU A HAIRCUT LIKE LEE'S SO THAT YOU WILL LOOK MORE YOUTHFUL. OH AND A GREEN JUMPSUIT LIKE MINE!! YOU WILL BE MORE YOUTHFUL AS EVER!! THEN WE--OOF" Gai was interrupted by a fist in his mouth that was unfortunately Tsunade's.

"FIGHT!!!" Tsunade said then sat in her chair with a margarita in her hand. And of course Shizune fanning her.

---***---

IT IS I THE AUTHOR!!!!

I hope you liked the stories so far.

Oh and I update quickly so if you don't have anxiety or some weird depression.

I haven't thought of the pairing (nejisaku or sasusaku). SO PERSUADE ME!!!

OH AND I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR CHARACTER BUT I HOPEFULLY OWN THE PLOT

THAT IS ALL.


	3. Sharingan vs Sharingan

LET THE STORY BEGIN!!!

---***---

Neji first started with the gentle fist.

Gai dodged all of them easily. "Come now Neji. I'm not a weak ninja! Show me some youth!!!"

Gai then started using his taijutsu. Neji just yawned… IN HIS SENSEI'S FACE!!

"NOW YOU GOT ME MAD!!!" This time Neji smirked and said, "Now is the perfect time to show you my new jutsu!!"

"Byakugan! Yin-yang chakra pull! (I'm making these up so please don't ask me where I got these strange jutsus.) Neji yelled.

Immediately the yin-yang figure appeared and Neji made a direct hit in his sensei's right leg. Gai screamed but was still standing.

Then the blue chakra went straight to Neji's hand. Then he put them in his Byakugan.

"WHAT DID YOUR YOUTHFUL JUTSU DO NEJI?!" Gai screamed in agony.

"When I puncture your chakra point I then pull your chakra out with invisible chakra strings. I then transfer your chakra to my eyes. The good part of this jutsu is that I then inherit your abilities for a full 5 minutes." Neji said simply like all of this was simple kindergarten math. (WOW HE IS KONOHA'S GENIUS.)

Sasuke snorted in the crowd. _He's just showing off. Even I could do that. _Sasuke thought.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Gai bellowed while trying to be in a cool pose.

"Suit yourself sensei." Neji said and then started doing all of Gai's jutsus.

---***--- Five minutes later.

THE ALMIGHT GAI screamed a girly scream then fell down while sucking his thumb.

Lee and Tsunade rushed to his side. "NEJI HYUUGA HAS PASSED!" Tsunade announced while healing Gai.

"GOOD JOB NEJI! BUT PLEASE DO NOT HURT GAI SENSEI LIKE THAT EVERY AGAIN." Lee said.

"Whatever." Neji said while panting.

The new jutsu he invented took a lot of chakra and focus so right now he was EXHAUSTED OUT OF HIS MIND.

"Neji-kun!! You passed! OH MY GOSH! You look almost dead. Here let me heal you." Sakura said.

A green glow enveloped her hand and she began the ULTIMATE healing process.

A FEW LONG MINUTES LATER

"There! Now you're all healed!" Sakura said proudly.

"Arigato Sakura-chan" Neji smiled warmly. Sasuke however just got pissed off in his mind.

Since Tsunade is one of the legendary Sunnin she healed Kakashi pretty quickly. So… Sasuke could take his exam right then and there.

Sakura was walking over to Sasuke to wish him good luck BUT accidentally tripped over Gai on the ground sucking his thumb. So the result was she fell and her head hit his chest. SO… it lucked like they were hugging. Luckily Sasuke caught her.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun! I hope you pass! Be careful ok?" Sakura gave him a friendly hug (or was it?) and a kiss on his cheek (a little longer than Neji which got a vein to pop out on his head).

Sasuke blushed and at the same time grinned triumphantly.

He would definitely pass if it meant A LOT of missions with Sakura.

Neji on the other hand broke a boulder just my giving it one of his scary glares.

---***---

As always sensei and student shook hands before fighting. "Good luck Sasuke." "I hope I don't send you to the hospital to badly injured Kakashi-sensei."

"FIGHT ALREADY!" Tsunade said then fell down in her chair because of using too much chakra.

"Sharingan!" Kakashi and Sasuke said at the same time.

Sharingan Vs. Sharingan

---***---

YAY!!!

I finished this chapter quickly.

So happy.

I can't tell you how happy I am.

Oh and if you have any idea for a chapter please tell me.

PEACE


	4. THAT JUTSU?

YAY GRAB YOUR MINI POPCORN WITH BUTTER TO READ ABOUT SASUKE'S FIGHT!!

---***---

Now the kind of problem with having a fight with two Sharingan fighters is that you read the other opponents attacks. So it's kinda hard to land a hit on the other person.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled. And BAM! Blue lightning appeared in his right hand in a small ball. Kakashi though did the water dragon jutsu which also required a lot of chakra.

They ran into each other and some how Sasuke slammed Kakashi into a tree. Kakashi coughed a little blood but was okay.

Then the fight really began. Sasuke tried to trap Kakashi into his genjutsu but his old mentor wouldn't give in.

_I have to weaken him first so then his guard is let down. THEN he will finally fall into my genjutsu. _Sasuke thought.

Simple enough. NOT REALLY. Wait one of his weaknesses was… this was going to be RIDICIOUSLY easy. Sasuke had the Sharingan which allowed him to copy any jutsu. He trained with Naruto so he knew this jutsu pretty well…

"HAREM JUTSU! SWIMSUIT EDITION!" **poof **Sasuke then had long straightened hair. And… well he was wearing a bikini. And did I forget to mention that he was now a girl? Poor Kakashi was caught completely off guard.

"HEY THAT'S MY JUTSU, TEME!! OH WELL IT'LL HELP HIM WIN!" Naruto said with a small pout.

"Ka-Ka-Shi! Come over here! Don't be shy!" Sasuke flirted but in the inside he was throwing up like crazy! Kakashi dragged himself closer to Sasuke.

_My plan is working. He's giving in! _Sasuke thought.

Then Sasuke looked into Kakashi's eyes and Kakashi fell into Sasuke's genjutsu of horror and shame.

"Where am I?" Kakashi asked to no one. He was tied to a chair. In a big room. That was pink. Suddenly a door opened and beautiful young women piled in.

"KAKASHI!!!" The fangirls screamed and ran to hug him.

_Sasuke's genjutsu isn't that bad. _Kakashi thought.

He blinked. THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE.

The moment he blinked all the beautiful women turned into old elderly women.

"Ka gasp Ka gasp Shi! Come over and give me a huge wet kiss on these puckers." All the old women said while surrounding him.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Kakashi screamed and fell unconscious.

---***---

Kakashi then fell to the ground staring into blankness.

Tsunade came over checked, and said "SASUKE UCHIHA PASSED!!"

Every one cheered (like they have anything else to do).

"YAY! SASUKE-KUN!" He turned to see a pink haired kunoichi beaming at him.

She healed him like Neji while Neji was still breaking boulders with his scary glare.

Every one else in the class passed. Why am I telling you this and not talking about the fights? Because I'm too lazy to do all of the fights in full detail. So let's skip to the day before the prom when every one's going crazy preparing themselves.

---***---

All the girls were at Sakura's house preparing themselves to the fullest.

Hinata was wearing a white dress. It was strapless and went all the ways down to the ground. Fake pearls circled around her tiny waist. Her hair was in a bun and hair strands fell down gracefully around her face.

Ino was wearing a purple strapless dress that went to her knees. It had a belt around her waist and a flower attached to it. A stripe of light purple went down the middle and dark purple around the light purple stripe. (Sorry if I can't explain it too well. I just found pictures of them on google and based it on THE GORGEOUS DRESS.) Her hair was also in a bun and she had hoop earrings and a purple choker necklace

TenTen was wearing a red halter dress. It went down to her shoes. AND IT WAS ALSO DROP DEAD GORGEOUS. She had ruby studs and a ruby necklace.

Sakura!! Sakura was wearing a (YES I KNOW THE NAME!!!) cream lace applique prom dress that went to her knees and had her hair in ringlets. She had diamond earrings and a diamond necklace.

They walked to the ANBU school's field. There they met…

---***---

YAY I MANAGED TO DESCRIBE THE DRESSES!! LOOK THEM UP ON GOOGLE TO SEE IT.

I liked writing about Sasuke using the harem jutsu.

That'd be funny if he actually used it in the show.

I wished I own that jutsu but I don't.

I'm thinking of a good name for female Sasuke… well can't think of one.

Please R&R.


	5. THE PROM AND MISSION

Yay! To the prom!!

---***---

There the four kunoichi met…Shikamaru, Lee, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto.

Naruto gave Hinata a corsage with a rose the color of her eyes.

Shikamaru gave Ino a rose that was the color of butter cream.

Lee decided to go with Tenten and so gave her a red rose.

The only two guys left were Neji and Sasuke.

Who's going to give their corsage to Sakura?

When Sasuke and Neji were racing to Sakura when Kakashi and Gai appeared in front of them.

"Hey guys. Good job beating us. And a gift." Kakashi gave Sasuke the first complete season to Icha Icha Paradise. Gai gave Neji well this is embarrassing… a green jumpsuit and a coupon to the BOWL HAIR BARBER.

Of course both Neji and Sasuke had a sweat drop. "OH THANKS KAKASHI NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY." Sasuke said trying to pass Kakashi. But his old mentor grabbed him and said, "Now that you're an ANBU you have get a mask and ANBU tattoo."

"YES NEJI! GET YOUR YOUTHFUL MASK AND TATTOO!!!" And thus their old mentors pushed them to Tsunade who was giving masks and tattoos.

---***---

_OH great! Now I don't know who Sakura is. Hmm… where's pink hair? _They both thought.

There was only ten minutes left to the prom. They searched so long they had wasted the prom.

_OH well might as well dance with some one. _Neji thought.

So he asked a girl with a cat mask if she would dance with him and she agreed. The dance lasted five minutes and when it was over… the girl removed her mask. Neji also removed his mask. Neji just gaped.

"Arigato Neji-kun!" Sakura said then gave him a kiss… ON THE LIPS. Then she fled into the crowd.

Neji just dragged himself to a chair and sat there stone- faced not moving at all.

I don't want to waste this prom. I should dance with some one. I just wish that some one would be Sakura. Sasuke thought.

A girl with a cat mask asked if she could dance with him. He agreed reluctantly. They also danced for five minutes.

The girl suddenly removed her mask to reveal pink hair and emerald eyes. Sasuke removed his mask to see if he was seeing what he thought.

"Sasuke-kun. Arigato!" Sakura said then gave him a kiss on the lips too and then she turned to talk to her friends.

Sasuke joined Neji. Both of them sitting in a chair. Stone-faced. Not moving at all.

So Kakashi and Gai had to carry them home.

They remembered the prom for the rest of their lives.

---***---

The night after the prom Sakura couldn't go to sleep so she decided to walk around Konoha.

It was a refreshing walk.

But then she met Sasuke and Neji walking towards her.

"We have a mission Sakura." Sasuke said. "AT THIS TIME?" Sakura asked? There was a silence. So she assumed that was a yes.

So they made their way to Tsunade's office. At nearly two o'clock in the morning.

To receive their mission.

KNOCK KNOCK!!

"Come in!" Tsunade said. Even though she needed her beauty sleep this was VERY important.

"Neji Hyuuga! Sakura Haruno! Sasuke Uchiha! You have a very important mission. This could depend on your lives. You understand this right?"

They all solemnly nodded.

"Here is your mission!" Tsunade said.

---***---

Suspense! Suspense!!

What will happen?

Will Neji and Sasuke confess during the mission?

THE SUSPENSE


	6. Kisame's the target

YAY!! MISSION!!!

---***---

"Your mission is to kill an Akatsuki member and to bring his body back over here. During the night of the prom, he managed to sneak into Konoha and steal the forbidden techniques of Konoha. This is very serious. He probably has read some of the jutsus already and if the Akatsuki learns THOSE JUTSUS the whole world is in danger." Tsunade said eyeing each ninja carefully.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" Tsunade said tiredly.

"Which Akatsuki member is it?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"Be careful. He's one of the seven swords men of the mist. Your target is Kisame. Go home and pack your things. Then meet at the Konoha gates at three o'clock. You have to leave by then. DISMISSED."

The three ninjas poofed into smoke. Then Tsunade fell asleep on her desk.

---***---

They all met at the Konoha gates. Then they departed for the LONG journey.

Neji had his Byakugan activated. When they were almost to the Fire country Neji motioned them to stop.

"Kisame is about 25 yards away." Neji stated. "How are we going to attack him?" Sasuke asked.

"We could have Sasuke fighting him. Then Neji. Then me." Sakura suggested. They all nodded in agreement.

Sasuke ran up to Kisame with a BIG Chidori in his right hand. He some how managed to just crack Kisame's big sword.

"I see I have company." Kisame said.

THEN THE FIGHT BEGAN.

Kisame said, "Water Ocean Jutsu!" The land all around them instantly turned into water. Sasuke used his fireball jutsu and Kisame just barely dodged it. Then Neji came in and broke a few of the fish man's chakra points.

Kisame said, "Water Orb Jutsu!" Then Neji was trapped in a… well water orb. Then, the real Kisame came behind Sasuke a sliced his sword through Sasuke's organs. Sasuke went POOF and the sword went through a log.

"UGH. REPLACEMENT JUTSU" Kisame yelled in frustration.

_Now's my chance. _Sakura thought.

She gathered all her chakra in her hand, ran to Kisame, and punched his sword which broke to bits.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!!" Kisame said staring at the little pebbles that used to be his sword. Scratch that. HIS LEGENDARY SWORD.

"OH YES I DID!!!" Sakura aimed another punch which Kisame dodged.

"You can do better little girl." Kisame smirked but the smirk disappeared from his face when he was ACTUALLY looking where she was punching.

Sakura punched the clone of Kisame which freed Neji from the water orb.

"I JUST CAPTURED THAT GUY!!!" Kisame yelled this time with pure anger.

"WELL I JUST FREED HIM!!" Sakura yelled helping Neji up.

Sasuke then used his fireball jutsu. Kisame's arms were then burned and injured.

Sasuke couldn't give the final blow because he used too much chakra. "SAKURA GIVE THE FINAL BLOW!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!!!" A blade of lightning appeared in Sakura's hands and the blade went right through him. The blood sizzled against the lightning. Kisame then collapsed to the ground in deafeat.

"Neji close all of his chakra points just to be sure nothing happens." Sakura said.

"Yin-yang chakra pull!" Neji said. He then collected all of the chakra and closed the chakra points just to be safe.

"We're finished here." Sasuke said emotionlessly even though inside he was jumping for joy. "Wait!" Sakura said. Neji and Sasuke turned to look at her.

"Don't you think that was a little too easy?" Sakura said. "Now that I think about it… yeah it was too easy." Sasuke replied.

"OH SNAP!!!" Sakura screamed. "WHAT???" Sasuke and Neji screamed back.

"The fight we just had was… a trap." "How do you know that?" Neji asked.

"I don't know maybe it's because Orochimaru is behind a tree staring right at us." Sakura said.

"OH" Neji and Sasuke said.

---***---

BAM!

YAY FINISHED CHAPTER!!!!!


	7. SAY WUT?

If you have any ideas for chapter PLEASE TELL ME!

OH and just pretend that Orochimaru is still in Akatsuki.

---***---

Sakura focused enough chakra in her hand and punched the ground. Huge chunks of earth shot up from the earth. The tree that Orochimaru was hiding behind flew up into the air and Orochimaru appeared in front of them.

"Hello Sakura-chan.. Sasuke. Neji. I see you defeated my partner Kisame." Orochimaru smiled evilly.

He sent two snakes from his hands that bound Neji and Sasuke to a tree. He then turned to Sakura and had a snake bound her.

A purple fire glowed in his right hand. Orochimaru touched Sakura's head which made her scream in pain.

Neji and Sasuke struggled in an attempt tt free themselves to protect Sakura. Butt the snakes just stayed in the tree.

"Who am I, Sakura-chan?" Orochimaru said when he finished.

"M-my father." Sakura responded quietly.

Of course the Hyuuga and Uchiha just stared in shock.

"Good you remember. Now all I have to do is take you back home where you can turn to an Akatsuki member." Orochimaru said.

"You're not taking her anywhere you got that!" Sasuke yelled. "And how are you going to stop me if you're bound to a tree?" POOF.

Sasuke appeared behind Orochimaru and used his taijutsu on him. Of course being an Akatsuki member Orochimaru easily dodged the attacks.

Neji appeared too and tried to use his gentle fist. But Orochimaru still dodged them. "This was all a trap?" Neji questioned.

"Of course. I persuaded Kisame to take the scrolls. I knew that Tsunade would need a healer and a fighter so she would assign Sakura to the mission. Then I could take her to where she rightfully belongs."

"You didn't even help your partner survive?? Sasuke asked.

"If I helped him survive then Sakura couldn't be in the Akatsuki now would she?" Orochimaru stated simply

Orochimaru suddenly retreated and said, "I'll let her grow stronger then I'll come back to take her to the Akatsuki."

He POOFED . Neji and Sasuke turned to help untie Sakura but she was already untied and shaking furiously.

"I'm Orochimaru's daughter?" Sakura said quietly.

"He probably kept in hidden in your brain until he'll come for you." Sasuke said.

Neji elbowed him in the stomach. "LIKE THAT HELPS!" he muttered.

"Let's just go back to the village and bring Kisame with you." Sakura said and started jumping from tree to tree.

---***---

They made their way back home in silence.

When they went through the gates of Konoha Ssakura broke the silence by saying, "I'll go report the mission and bring Kisame you two just go home and rest."

And with that she and Kisame's body POOFED off.

---***---

"So… you're Orochimaru's long lost daughter?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied.

"OH TSUNADE-SAMA!!" Sakura cried. Sakura ran over to the Hokage and cried in her shoulder.

"What am I going to do? I can't stand that he's my father. I despise that man!!!!" Sakura screamed.

Tsunade felt at that moment like Sakura's mother. "It's alright. Everything will work out somehow. But I know one thing for sure. You have to kill Orochimaru. And you're not going to do that by crying. Train. Be strong."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama." Sakura calmed down and knew she HAD to get stronger.

---***---

NOW THE MORE DRAMA AND SUSPENSE

WHO'S SAKURA GONNA GROW STRONGER?  
WHO'S GOING TO CONFESS TO HER FIRST?  
WHAT HAPPENED TO KISAME? (like anybody cares)

WHY DOES OROCHIMARU WEAR EARRINGS?

Oh that's my question.


	8. Meet Rai

Sakura grew stronger and stronger. Every one had to admit that when they were sparring with her that they would lose in about two minutes. That was how powerful she was.

(Sasuke and Neji never sparred with her because they were TOO SCARED.)

Tsunade gave Sakura… the most GREATEST gift EVER!! Tsunade had her advantages of being the granddaughter of the first Hokage of Konoha. Tsunade gave Sakura the most treasured artifact of Konoha. (I should get on with this shouldn't I?) Tsunade gave Sakura the samurai sword of the first Hokage. (That was a major let down wasn't it?)

At first Sakura asked, "What the heck? What is the samurai sword of the first Hokage going to do?'

Tsunade said with a broad grin, "It grants its master an infinite amount of power."

Sakura as you can imagine went full force and hugged her mentor. The crushing bear hug made Tsunade's face turn purple.

"ARIGATO!! ARIGATO! ARIGATO, TSUNADE-SAMA!!!" Sakura said and went out of the office practically dancing with joy.

---***---

She perfected all her techniques with her sword. Of course now she was one of the most powerful ninjas in Konoha.

Of course that didn't go to her ego. She just trained. And trained. And trained. Even Sasuke thought that was too much training.

Until one day Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura received another mission.

---***---

"Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno. You have all received a mission in the land of the waves. You are to escort one of the richest men in Konoha to his mansion in the land of the waves. This is dangerous because kidnappers will try to abduct him and bargain his ransom. His name is Rai Sato. (Looked up some names on google) He's a little mischievous. Leave at one o'clock. DISMISSED. Sakura stay here."

After Neji and Sasuke left Tsunade gave Sakura a ton of money.

"Umm… Tsunade-sama? What's the money for?"

"You know that the land of the waves is a two day journey! You are to stay at a hot springs for one day then begin the journey the next day."

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura, be careful." Tsunade eyed Sakura. Sakura sadly knew what she meant.

---***---

So every one met at the Konoha gates at one o'clock.

There they met the mischievous Rai. Who was (Neji's and Sasuke's dismay) very handsome.

"I'm Neji." "I'm Sasuke." "I'm Sakura." "I'm the Rai."

"Why hello Sakura! You look remarkably beautiful!" Rai said. He gave one of those sparkling smiles (Like Gai's).

"Umm… hello Rai-san." Sakura said. She had a VERY bad feeling about Rai.

---***---

The journey to the nearest hot springs was very long.

But they finally made it in one piece.

"Since when did we have to money to go to a hot springs, Sakura-chan?" Neji asked.

"Tsunade gave me the money." Sakura replied.

Soon enough they had one huge room. Of course each person had their own little room.

"Well I'm going to try the hot springs now!" Sakura said then headed downstairs.

Every one else reluctantly joined.

The hot springs were mixed. NO NOT THAT WAY. The hot springs hotel provided swim suits. GOSH!

The guys came out already changed into their swimming trunks and relaxed in the hot springs while Sakura was still changing.

"WHERE'S SAKRURA!!! I WANNA SEE MY KAWAII SAKURA!" Rai screamed. Of course because they had brought a lot of money they bought their own private hot springs.

The door slid open. (You know those slide doors.)

Sakura walked out and…

---***---

MUAHAHAHA end the chapter here!!

Don't ask me where the heck I got Rai Sato from.

Like I put up there somewhere I GOT IT FROM GOOGLE!

I love this jutsu from Kakashi:

LEAF VILLAGE SECRET JUTSU!!!  
A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!!!

That is one of the most funniest jutsus ever!!


	9. THE FIGHT BEGINS

LET THE SUPER AWESOME STORY BEGIN!!!

---***---

Sakura stepped out and showed herself while blushing.

"I look stupid don't I?" Sakura said while blushing.

She was wearing a bikini and it was well… VERY KAWAII.

It was a strapless top and hot pink.

Neji, Sasuke, and Rai just gaped. "Well if it makes me look that goofy then I guess that I'll just wear something else-"

"NO!!" Sasuke, Neji and Rai said. "It looks perfect!!! DO NOT CHANGE!!!" They started begging on their knees.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Umm… ok then. I guess I'll just enjoy the hot springs with you guys."

They sat in comfortable silence. What Sakura didn't notice was Neji, Sasuke, and Rai were staring at her. Trying to remember her like this forever in their brains.

"Um… I'm getting dizzy. Let's go inside to eat shall we?" Sakura said and went to go and change into a light pink kimono.

When they all got changed they went back to their room. There a table full of food was set for four people. They sat down to eat. When Rai picked up a shrimp and was about to eat it something incredible happened.

Sakura threw a kunai and aimed it at the shrimp which flew out of Rai's hands. The shrimp that now had the kunai went on the wall.

"SAKURA WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT? YOU JUST HAD MY SHRIMP PINNED AGAINST THE WALL!!" Rai yelled.

"We have to get out of here immediately." Sakura replied.

"WHY?!" Sasuke and Neji said with stress in their voice.

"Our food was clearly poisoned. Look at the shrimp now." Sakura said.

They turned to look at the shrimp and saw it incinerating to purple flames.

"HOW COULD YOU DETECT THAT?" Sasuke asked.

"Easy. When Rai was about to put it in his mouth he breathed on it. I then saw this weird purple ash all over it." Sakura said while packing her stuff.

"BUT WHY ARE YOU SO PANICKY?" Rai asked.

"That wasn't just any poison… it was Orochimaru's." Sakura replied emotionlessly.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" Sasuke asked yet again.

"I was sent on missions that Orochimaru was involved in. NOW CAN WE JUST LEAVE?" Sakura replied.

---***---

They all packed and went traveling in the night. When they encountered somebody.

"Orochimaru why don't you come out and show your face for once?" Sakura said suddenly.

"Ah I see you managed to notice me Sakura-chan. I want to see how my little cherry blossom was blooming." Orochimaru said his face full of sinister purposes.

"THEN GET THE HECK OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" Sakura snapped.

"But it's about time you come home Sakura-chan." Orochimaru replied calmly while Neji, Sasuke, and Rai just turned their heads back and forth like a tennis match.

"THAT'S NOT MY HOME!!" Sakura yelled.

"How about a fight? If you win I'll let you off now. If I win however you come home with me. Deal?" Orochimaru bargained.

"Don't do it Sakura!!" Neji said.

"Sorry Neji-kun." Sakura replied back sadly.

'You're on! But Sasuke, Neji, and Rai aren't involved any way GOT THAT?" Sakura said.

"Deal."

And so the fight began between Orochimaru and Sakura.

Rai, Sasuke, and Neji just watched and ate buttered popcorn while the fight began.

---***---

MUAHAHAHA the fight begins!!

Hey this wasn't supposed to be an easy mission!


	10. THAT'S SCARY

YAY THE STORY'S BEGINNING!!!

---***---

"BODY CONTROL JUTSU!" Orochimaru yelled.

"WHAT THE?!" Sakura screamed. She started going toward Orochimaru.

"Come here, Sakura-chan! Let's go home shall we?" Orochimaru said VERY evilly.

"NEVER!!" Sakura struggled. But she smirked. "Why are you smirking?" Orochimaru asked.

At that instant, he felt a hand hit into the back of his stomach almost knocking his organs out of place. He turned around to find Sakura smirking right back at her. "Miss me?" she mouthed.

"But how is that possible? An ordinary clone even a shadow clone would have puffed into smoke because of my jutsu!!"

"Sakura's incredible new clone jutsu." Neji and Sasuke responded. Rai just stared.

"You just managed to injure me not defeat me." Orochimaru snapped.

"We'll see about that. TORNADO JUTSU!!" Sakura yelled. "Taste my new jutsu OROCHIMARU!"

Sakura first did the raven wind jutsu. Then, she used her leaf razor jutsu. When combined it formed a tornado.

"Like that's going to hit me, Sakura-chan. I'll just moved out of the way-WHAT! URG!!"

Sakura smiled a this-will-be-your-death-smile. She had perfected a shadow jutsu that will bind and keep him their until they fall unconscious.

Orochimaru was caught in the tornado. Causing him to be cut by the leaf razors and the tornado drained all the chakra out of him.

"Had enough Orochimaru?" Sakura said emotionlessly.

"They don't call me a Sunnin for nothing my dear." Orochimaru responded.

He managed to stand and fight still.

"Suit yourself. I gave you a chance to surrender. Now let me see if you're a victim of this jutsu. HAREM JUTSU SWIM SUIT EDITION!"

POOF! Sakura came out wearing the bikini she wore earlier. Orochimaru's eyes popped out of his head and he started having a nosebleed.

"WHAT? SAKURA-CHAN! DON'T WEAR IT IN FRONT OF THEM!!" Orochimaru gestured toward the three boys now staring at Sakura again.

"So she learned it from Naruto too huh?" Sasuke and Neji said while drooling.

_Now's my chance. _Sakura thought.

"SAKURA BLOSSOM GENJUTSU!" Sakura yelled. Orochimaru was unfortunately pulled into the genjutsu.

"He's gonna have a rough time in that genjutsu." Sasuke commented.

Sakura started sprawling on the floor laughing. "Uh. Sakura-chan? Did you use your chakra too much?" Neji asked.

"No, it's just Orochimaru's fear." Sakura said through laughs.

"Well, what's his fear?" Sasuke asked.

"Tsunade." Sakura replied with a broad grin on your face.

The others started cracking up too. Who knew that the snake Sunnin would have a funny weakness?

---***---

Orochimaru was in a casino….

_OH SNAP!!! _Orochimaru thought.

This wasn't just any casino. This was Tsunade's favorite casino.

"YOU! OROCHIMARU! YOU'LL PAY FOR BETRAYING US!!" Tsunade screamed.

Orochimaru gulped.

He was going to be beat up into a little seed. Which will fly in the wind and get eaten a raven.

---***---

"Why don't you come out, Kabuto?" Sakura asked to the trees.

---***---

YAY!!!  
I KNOW YOUR PROBABLY WONDERING

WHY TSUNADE?

WHY NOT HAWKS OR SOMETHING?  
WELL TSUNADE HAS SUPER INHUMAN STRENGTH…

AND MAKES YOU WET YOUR PANTS WHEN SHE'S ANGRY.

That's what Naruto just HAD to find out.


	11. THE SECRET

"So you managed to notice me, Sakura-san?" Kabuto questioned.

"Of course. It was pretty obvious that you were there the whole time." Sakura said tiredly.

"So you're prepared to fight me aren't you?" Kabuto said with that scary smile on his face.

"Why not? I didn't use that much chakra during your master's fight." Sakura said mentally challenging him.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU JUST DID NOT INSULT MY MASTER!" Kabuto roared.

"OH YES I JUST DID! BRING IT!" Sakura yelled.

"Chakra String Organ Pull Jutsu!!" Kabuto said. Sakura screamed in pain. Her heart pumping quickly right now was being knocked around.

"I suggest you come with us, Sakura-san."

(OH I FORGOT. SAKURA POOFED BACK FROM USING THE HAREM JUTSU. YES, THE GUYS WERE DISAPPOINTED.)

"LIGHTNING BOLT JUTSU!!" Sakura screamed from behind Kabuto. "OH SNAP! She's right behind me now isn't she?" Kabuto asked Rai, Sasuke, and Neji.

They nodded their heads.

A lightning bolt his head completely knocking him out.

Sakura panted lightly.

Sakura took out a note scribbled on it quickly and said to the astonished boys, "Let's get going!!" Sakura took one of her kunais and pinned the note to the ground close to Orochimaru's head.

But when Sakura was gathering all her equipment the boy's curiosity got the best of them so they looked at the note.

_Dear Orochimaru,_

_YOU JUST GOT CREAMED!! You're lucky that I didn't use my deadly attacks on you (the techniques with her samurai sword). Oh and tell Kabuto when he wakes up from his fight with me that his fight only lasted two minutes. I had to say I was completely disappointed. TOODLES! _

_Love,_

_Sakura Haruno_

_P.S. You can also call me the kunoichi that beat you up._

The boys stared at the paper. WOW. She was now the number one best kunoichi in the world!

---***---

They made their way to the land of the waves.

There they dropped a saddened Rai.

"Good bye my beloved Sakura." He laid a small piece of paper in her hand. "Send me a hawk letter." (I couldn't say call me cause they have no phones.) He winked.

"See you guys later Neji, Sasuke." Rai then made his way to his mansion.

--***---

They made it back to Konoha quickly. And went to Tsunade's office to report the mission.

"The mission was a success." Neji reported trying to hide his laughter.

"We bumped into Orochimaru on the way." Sasuke said also trying to hide his laughter.

"And it seems his weakness… is your anger Tsunade-sama." Sakura said bursting out in laughter at the memory.

They all burst into laughter including Tsunade. She was glad that she could use her anger in battle against him any time now.

"Good job you guys. Especially the part about Orochimaru's weakness. That will be a treasured secret.'

Neji and Sasuke left the office to train while Sakura stayed behind.

"I managed to figure out a secret while Kabuto had chakra strings hooked to my clone's heart. My clone's brain ran through the chakra into his brain and found out a deadly secret. Too important to keep silent about." Sakura reported to Tsunade.

"Well what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"It's not too good."

---***---

YAY!

I finally finished this chapter.

Hazah!!!

I have a question for every one.

WHY DID OROCHIMARU MAKE THAT HIDEOUS BELT? THAT ROPE BELT. WHEN DID HE CREATE THAT??!!


	12. PLANNING

"Well, let's say that its going to have to involve all the able ninja in Konoha and having the residents removed to a safer area." Sakura said.

"OH HECK NO!" Tsunade's eyes grew wide.

"You guessed it didn't you? The Akatsuki are planning an attack on Konoha."

"When? We have to get all the ninjas prepared and residents to pack their belongings."

"This Friday."

'Today's Wednesday thankfully. We have enough time to meet with the Akatsuki."

Tsunade sighed in relief.

"I suggest we have a meeting with every ninja in Konoha." Sakura replied.

"You do it Sakura I'm busy with all sorts of forms. But I'll help spread the information."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

So word spread out that a meeting was on the roof of Tsunade's office and that all the ninja HAD to go to… that it was an important mission that was worth too many innocent lives.

---***---

Every ninja was on the roof including Kakashi. He knew that he shouldn't fool with this kind of situation.

When every body came Sakura began.

"All of you are aware of the Akatsuki, right?" Every body nodded their head in agreement.

"Well ALL of the Akatsuki members are planning an attack on Konoha THIS Friday." There was an awkward silence.

"Lower ninjas you have to evacuate the residents of Konoha to higher ground. AND DON'T moan and say that's not important enough. It's VERY important. What is a village without its people? Protect the residents with your LIVES. NOW GO EVACUATE THE RESIDENTS!"

The lower ninjas beamed proudly and jumped away to carry out their mission.

"Now higher ninjas… you all know that this mission will cost your lives right?" That earned many nods from the ninjas.

"Well I am proud to have you hear. Risking your lives for the sake of the village. I am proud to call you ninja! I'm thinking that the Akatsuki will be bringing reinforcements like ninjas from other far away villages. So go patrol around Konoha's gates and borders. DISMISSED! Teams from Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi please stay here." The ninjas turned to look at Sakura with a question on their face.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE CAN'T FIGHT, SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto yelled to Sakura.

"I'm not saying that, Naruto. You all are fighting just in a different way. These are Tsunade's orders not mine. Ino, you'll be charge of the medical group. So you'll be healing all wounded ninja in battle."

"GOOD LUCK KILLING YOU KNOW WHO, FOREHEAD GIRL!" And with that Ino departed.

"Shikamaru, you'll be with Tsunade for planning attacks." Shikamaru nodded and left to start planning with the Hokage.

"You guys are really lucky you know that?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"You'll all be fighting against the Akatsuki members." Sakura said giving them a flashing smile. What she said earned cheers from the Konoha ninja.

"OK! Here is the list:

Naruto Uzumaki- Pein

Sasuke Uchiha- (Sakura smiled when she said this.) Itachi Uchiha

Chouji Akimichi- Tobi

Kiba Inuzuka- Hidan

Shino Aburame- Sasori

Hinata Hyuuga- Kakuzu

Rock Lee- Deidara

Neji Hyuuga- Zetsu

TenTen (I don't know her last name)- Konan"

"Sakura what about your… father?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Oh, that's easy. I'm going to kill him myself." Sakura replied.

Every one was ok with who they were supposed to eliminate. Sasuke was just a little more happier than usual.

---***---

I just made up the pairs who they were fighting.

BUT I was sure to make Sasuke fight Itachi.

ALMOST FIGHTING TIME!!!!


	13. Daughter Vs Father

NOW LET THE FIGHT OF KONOHA BEGIN!!!

---***---

The few days to prepare for the attack were over. At dawn, every ninja was holding their breath ready for any attack that came.

Neji and Hinata were at the highest point in Konoha using their Byakugan to search for any chakra presences outside Konoha.

_None over there. That's a squirrel… That's just a chakra presence… WAIT! OH SNAP! _Neji thought.

"THEIR COMING! BE ON YOUR GUARD!!!" Neji yelled to the other ninjas.

Every one braced themselves for the fight that was about to come.

---***---

WITH THE AKATSUKI

"Orochimaru, you know that Konoha's standards have raised since last time we came right? The ninjas might have a chance to kill us." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"I know that. But that's why we're in the Akatsuki aren't we?" Orochimaru said.

"TOBI LIKES PANCAKES WITH MAPLE SYRUP!!!! LET'S SING BARNEY'S SONG EVERYBODY!!!" Tobi shouted.

"Tobi, shut up! You'll give away our location." Zetsu said.

"YOU NEED TO SEE BIG BIRD, ZETSU! HE'S SOOO NICE!! HE GAVE TOBI A CUTE STUFFED ANIMAL WITH HIM!!!"

Every Akatsuki member sweat dropped. It was a wrong decision having him join the group.

"TOBI!" Hidan raised his voice. Tobi quitted. Hidan was the only one that could make him shut his mouth.

"Finally peace." Orochimaru said.

---***---

The Akatsuki made their way to Konoha with their slave ninja.

There they met the Konoha Leaf ninja.

AND met their opponents.

---***---

"I guess we'll just invade with the ninja to find Sakura-san." Kakuzu said.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING THE HECK ANY WHERE!" Sakura screamed.

The ten ninja showed themselves in front of the Akatsuki members.

"We'll be your opponents now." Sasuke said eyeing Itachi carefully.

"Fine by us. We'll just kill you before you even blink!" Hidan said his voice full of venom.

So the other nine ninjas took on the Akatsuki while Sakura and Orochimaru stood to fight.

(I'm only going to do their fight because well… I'm like Shikamaru. Too lazy to do the other fights… because there are NINE of them!!!)

"I'm taking you out! AND… NO I'm not coming home with you!!! You'll have to drag me unconscious because I'M DEFINITELY NOT going willingly!!" Sakura unsheathed her deadly samurai sword.

"Fair enough." Orochimaru said simply.

THE FIGHT…FATHER AGAINST DAUGHTER… AKATSUKI VS. LEAF

"If you have a sword why shouldn't I have one?" Orochimaru (disgustingly) stuck his hand in his throat and brought out his snake sword.

"It's your grave, father." Sakura said.

"WATER DRAGAN BLADE!!" Sakura shouted. She sliced the sword around the air forming a dragon… made of water.

"LIKE THAT WILL HURT-AHHH!!!" Orochimaru said/screamed.

The water dragon following its master's orders. So… it chased Orochimaru until he was eaten by the dragon.

"Good technique, Sakura-chan. But this should utterly confuse you. Hurricane JUTSU!"

Water came out of Orochimaru's mouth which he (gross) spat on the ground causing a hurricane out of the ground.

Sakura got caught in the hurricane. The water disappeared and she was stuck in the ground.

Orochimaru started walking towards her.

---***---

Don't you just love suspense???


	14. Victory or Failure?

Orochimaru kneeled down to Sakura's head, "Are you ready to go home? I'm about to knock you out." He smiled that freaky evil smile of his.

"FIRE PHOENIX JUTSU!" Sakura yelled.

"HUH?" Orochimaru turned around.

Sakura raised her sword and slashed it in midair. Two large phoenixes out of fire flew in the air and flew straight into Orochimaru. Orochimaru's eyes bugged out of his head. He was burned all over.

"But you were here…. In the ground… I see you right here… oh snap you're clone jutsu!"

"HECK YEA!" Sakura yelled.

"Time to take this fight up a notch." Orochimaru bit into his thumb and red blood spilled out. He took his finger and stretched it across the ground. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" A HUMONGOUS snake out of nowhere appeared and had Orochimaru smiling on its head.

"So you think that I can't make a summoning jutsu? Well you're WRONG! SUMMONING JUTSU!" Sakura repeated the same steps as Orochimaru and…POOF!!

A lion the size of the snake appeared facing the snake.

"Ahh… you have mastered the greatest summoning jutsu." Orochimaru smiled appreciatively.

"Watch this then. EARTH CRATER JUTSU!" The lion (Ayame) channeled her chakra to Sakura. Sakura then jumped off of Ayame and punched the snake's head. The punch had so much force that it created a crater in the ground.

Sakura then jumped back on Ayame's head.

"That was impressive. POSION BULLET JUTSU!" Orochimaru made a few hand signs and drew a big breath. Then started SPITTING out poisonous bullets.

But just in time Sakura made a chakra shield jutsu. The bullet shower lasted for a few minutes then it stopped altogether. The chakra shield faded away too.

"WIND CANNON JUTSU!" Sakura yelled. Ayame and Sakura took in a deep breath and forced out chakra packed wind. Apparently Orochimaru's snake backed out at the last second and poofed away. Orochimaru dealt with the wind and earned a lot of wounds.

"Arigato Ayame." Ayame then POOFED away. Sakura turned her attention to Orochimaru.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE JUTSU!" BAM! A lightning bolt struck Orochimaru. Simple as that.

She then…

Then, started…. Laughing?

"You've created your own death without realizing it." Sakura said through her laughter.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Orochimaru said. This was the first time he was truly afraid.

"Remember that note I left you?" Sakura said.

"Yes."

"The techniques with my sword?"

"Yes."

"You are about to see one of those SPECIAL techniques. Don't say that I didn't warn you." Sakura said.

"OH HECK!" Orochimaru said. He cursed silently in his brain.

"OH YES!" Sakura said excitedly.

"You should've stopped me when I was using all those elemental jutsus. But hey you didn't realize it. Too little too late.

"ELEMENTAL JUTSU!" All the elements: fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning went into a spiral. Sakura charged at Orochimaru.

He spent his last moments staring at his daughter that was killing him with her deadly jutsu. She brought the sword straight through his heart.

But instead of being afraid he just smiled. "You will come to the Akatsuki just watch." Then he was perished into the ashes which flew into the wind.

Sakura sighed in relief. He was finally dead. Her REAL father. The deadly Sunnin who killed innocent people. She smiled a real smile the first time that day.

---***----

She raced back to the gates of Konoha. There were her comrades waiting for her. They were injured yes but they smiled. The Akatsuki organization were dead. Who wouldn't be happy?

But then her comrades started shouting. Sakura was too exhausted to heed their warnings. Until she felt pain in her back. She turned around to find…

---***---

HOW WILL IT BE?

WILL IT BE OROCHIMARU?  
WILL IT BE THE AKATSUKI ORGANIZATION?

WHO KNOWS?

(Besides me.)


	15. Cherry Blossom Taken

She turned to find Kabuto holding a kunai that was puncturing her back.

"KABUTO GET THE FREAKIN' HECK OFF!!" Sakura shouted.

"No. COVERSION JUTSU!" Kabuto had a green glow around his hand and he touched Sakura's head. She fell down. He picked her up and slung her around his shoulder.

"OI! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Sasuke asked appearing behind Kabuto with a kunai at this neck.

"Bringing Sakura-san to reform the Akatsuki." Kabuto said simply.

"You're not going anywhere." Neji said appearing in front of Kabuto.

"TRANSPORTATION JUTSU!" Kabuto and Sakura POOFED into smoke and disappeared.

"OH KILL ME!" Sasuke yelled to the sky. The love of his life had just been taken away to be turned into an EVIL rouge ninja.

"That won't help us. We have to inform Tsunade-sama immediately." Neji said. That was the first time that they actually agreed with each other.

All the other ninjas just stared at them. For two reasons. One, Sakura was taken away to reform the Akatsuki. Second, NEJI AND SASUKE AGREED WITH EACH OTHER.

---***---

"I see the seriousness of this situation." Tsunade said.

She was truly angry at Kabuto. She was trying her best not to break her fifth desk that week.

"So he used his famous conversion jutsu eh?" Tsunade asked.

"Hokage-sama what is this conversion jutsu?" Shino asked.

"He created it many years ago for Orochimaru. Everything he touches with his hand will turn to its complete opposite."

"So Kabuto touched Sakura's head. Her hair is pink. HE'S TURNING HER HAIR BLACK!!!!" Naruto yelled. Soon he was spazzing out on the floor from receiving too many blows to the head from each person in the room.

"NO YOU BAKA! Sakura is a VERY good ninja. She's sworn to protect our village with her life. Now that she's a victim of the of conversion jutsu. Well…don't be surprised when she'll try to kill you and destroy the village." Tsunade said.

"But…she's going to be the next generation of sunnin!" Kiba said.

"Exactly. She's powerful enough to destroy four little villages at once." Tsunade said showing her face full of distress.

"The only cure known to man is Kabuto's secret. But he'd rather die that tell the whole world the secret. Trust me I know him very well." Tsunade said and then looked at each person in the room carefully.

"All of you have now received and VERY important mission. Failure is not an option. Bring Kabuto and the now evil Sakura as captives. You can bring Kabuto back dead or alive. BUT bring Sakura ALIVE. Try to find her and bring her back. DON'T DISAPPOINT ME! DISMISSED!"

When everyone had left Tsunade closed her eyes in prayer, "Please bring Sakura back you guys."

---***---

Luckily they had Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Hinata on the team or else they wouldn't know where to start on their quest to find Sakura.

It took a full four hours to find where Kabuto and Sakura were hiding. They reached a dense forest full of trees. Rocky mountains stretched across the land.

The team waited and waited until Shino's bugs came back with information. "It seems they're in a cave five miles west and one and a half miles north." Shino said.

Neji and Sasuke led the group. They were VERY anxious. Who wouldn't be when their true love has been kidnapped by an evil guy and their true love will now want to kill them?

They finally reached the cave in a matter of minutes. What they expected was Kabuto standing in front of the cave. "So…you finally found us. Sakura-sama will you do the honors?" Kabuto said with that sinister smile on his face and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Of course. Time for all of you to die." A voice in the darkness of the cave said. And a beautiful but changed Sakura came out.

She no longer had those bright green eyes but dark cold emerald eyes. Her hair was still pink but darker. Her hair was up and in ringlets. She still was beautiful but in a dark evil sinister way. Sakura didn't wear her usual ninja clothes but an Akatsuki robe. The Akatsuki robe was made into a kimono with a short skirt that was mini skirt length. The sleeves were pretty long. Well now after her turning evil she was now drop dead gorgeous and venomous.

"Prepare to die!" Sakura said.

---***---

BAM!

THE DRAMA!

WILL SASUKE AND NEJI ADMIT THEIR LOVE?

IMPORTANT QUESTIONS!!  
Question I have:

Do you think that Kabuto could pass off as Harry Potter?


	16. Complete Stranger

"Forehead girl, what are you talking about?? We're your friends!!! Especially me, I'm your best friend!" Ino cried running forward to try and hug Sakura.

"Oh please. Once I finish my main goal of collecting all the demons powers I can make a utopia. Where people can actually live in peace with me ruling the world. I live to fulfill that very goal. I'm gonna carry on my father's duty." Sakura said while staring at each of them with those murderously looking eyes.

Her former teammates couldn't stand to look at her this way so they all attacked her. She took them on without breaking a sweat. Soon only Neji and Sasuke were the ones left standing. Everyone else well….had fallen to the ground…with injuries….having to watch Sasuke and Neji fight Sakura.

"Only two left. And I haven't even used any chakra. This will be an interesting fight." Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

"Sakura snap out of it!!" Sasuke yelled in frustration. It had been a struggle just to stand in her presence.

"No way. You don't know how many times I faced death just to protect the hidden leaf. And now I can have my revenge." Sakura smiled sinisterly.

"Don't talk such nonsense. You love the leaf. You always have. We're you're friends. And always will be. And we're bringing you back home." Neji said.

"Are you so sure?" Sakura asked appearing right behind Neji with a kunai at his throat. She experimented by making a small cut on his throat. He started bleeding. Then POOFED.

"Ah. I knew you used a clone." Sakura said triumphantly. "GENTLE FIST!" Neji said behind her. He started aiming at all of her chakra points. She dodged them with a tired look on her face. "You can do better than that!" She used her sword and sliced a cut on his arm. It started bleeding.

Sakura however strangely stared at that drop of blood in horror. "Neji-kun?" Neji could hear that same Sakura that he loved. "Sakura? You're back? Did you break the jutsu?" Neji asked while keeping his distance just in case.

"A-are you alright? I'm so sorry! Please help me! I can't take it- DIE!" The evil Sakura had returned and taken over Sakura's mind.

_So if she hurts us too bad some part of her will come back…I don't think killing myself will work here. _Neji thought.

"Tree Binding Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled. Branches from the trees surrounding them grew longer and stretched toward Sakura. They bound her hand and foot. The branches then formed a little cage around her.

"Do you think this will hold me?" Sakura questioned. "FIREBALL JUTSU!" The branches turned to ashes all around her.

Sasuke jumped to Neji with a plan forming inside his brain. "Neji do you think that…" "That I'll fight Kabuto while you're fighting Sakura for me? Sure. That's exactly what I was thinking. Be careful." And with that Neji jumped to fight with Kabuto.

---***---

"So you're going to fight me Sasuke? Well it's my honor. I see you have finally defeated Itachi and gained the new Sharingan." Sakura observed.

It was true. Sasuke had earned the new Sharingan that his brother had. "I'm not going to retreat until I bring you back with me!" Sasuke declared.

"Oh spare me with the declarations of me coming back to the leaf. Like I will. You all might as well perish here." Sakura said while taking out her sword.

"OI! I'm done with this guy!" Neji called over to Sasuke holding Kabuto dead behind his shoulder.

"Wow that's no surprise. Kabuto was weak but was good in the medical area. Like me. Now hold that guy Neji while I kill Sasuke. EARTH TSUNAMI!" Sakura said with no emotion at all.

Sakura pumped all her chakra into the ground. The earth grew and grew until a huge mound of earth that looked like a HUGE wave appeared.

"OH COME ON!" Sasuke yelled in frustration. Neji and Sasuke got hit and slid on the ground. Until their heads bumped into a tree. Neji somehow still was holding dead Kabuto.

"I'll leave you here to suffer." Sakura said appearing in front of them. For a moment Sasuke and Neji swore that they saw the real Sakura look at them with pleading eyes just for a moment. With that Sakura POOFED and left all the leaf ninja standing there until other ninja from the leaf came and helped them.

Ino crawled up to them with a smile on her face. "WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?!!" Neji and Sasuke yelled at her. "The reason Sakura didn't kill us was because somewhere deep down the real Sakura is still there!"

That comforted them somewhat.

"I'll bring you back Sakura." Sasuke and Neji both said at the same time and fell unconscious.

---***---

WOW

KABUTO DIED!  
YES!!!!!!

I didn't feel like writing about Neji's and Kabuto's fight so I just made Neji really good for no good reason.

QUESTION I HAVE:

What would happen if Lee had a sister? Just like him?


	17. The Fateful Day

Tsunade smiled a broad I'm-so-dang-happy smile. After they had brought Kabuto's body to Konoha the specialists in scanning brains had done their job. The potion for healing Sakura was simple. But Sakura had mysteriously disappeared soon as the ANBU had gotten to the site.

All they had to do was wait for Sakura to appear somewhere.

----***---

Neji and Sasuke made the vow that they would bring Sakura back two years ago. They were now both the strongest ninjas in the village.

They visited Sakura's apartment everyday to clean it or just stand there. Girls practically threw themselves at the Uchiha and Hyuuga. But the boys just let them down easily.

They waited and waited for any missions to meet with Sakura. Until one day…

---***---

"Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. You have received a mission. Sakura Haruno has been spotted."

Neji and Sasuke screamed a scream of joy. Then they hugged each other without realizing it. When they turned to find that they were hugging each other… they slapped each other red on the cheek.

Tsunade sweat dropped. "OK THEN! Moving on. Here is the antidote for her to turn back to her normal self." She held out two syringes full of red water.

"Does she have to take both?" Neji asked while taking one. Uchiha took the other.

"No. The other one is just a back up. Oh and bad news." Tsunade said suddenly taking interest in the wall.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Oh did I forget to mention that Sakura revived the other Akatsuki members that you all killed and she's bringing in recruits?" Tsunade asked.

"WHAT?" Sasuke and Neji gaped.

"Don't worry you won't be fighting them. You'll be fighting Sakura. Sai will be fighting Orochimaru. The others will fight the people that they killed before." Tsunade said and drank some of her water.

"Please bring Sakura back ALIVE guys." Tsunade said quietly. "DISMISSED!"

---***---

"Aren't you happy to be back in your old village, Sakura-chan?" Orochimaru hissed. Unfortunately he had been raised from the dead.

"Please… I shouldn't have wasted my time here. They all deserve to die." Sakura had grown even more gorgeous over the past two years and gotten MUCH stronger.

"Including my brother." Itachi added.

"Well than let's just kill them already and get their money." Kakuzu said while punching in numbers in his pocket calculator.

"Can you stop thinking about BEEP BEEP BEEP and you BEEEEEEP your money. Of all the BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP BEEEP!!!!!" Hidan yelled.

"We're really lucky that Deidara made a beep machine." Sasori said.

Tobi was pressing the buttons where Hidan was saying VERY BAD cussing words. He played with it like a little toy.

"THANK YOU DEIDARA-SEMPAI! I'M SO HAPPY THAT I'VE BEEN A GOOD BOY! I'M STILL A GOOD BOY!"

"Whatever, un."

"Kakuzu, I'm burning your money!!" Hidan said lighting a match to a stay of green paper.

Kakuzu swiftly moved his hand and punching Hidan in the face. He grabbed the paper and spilled water over it then dried it with a wind jutsu.

"Hidan, just shut up next time." Sakura said.

"OK OK." Hidan said.

And so they continued their journey.

---***---

Once the reformed Akatsuki members reached the Konoha gates they met their killers.

"Well I didn't expect a reunion in my honor." Sakura said sarcastically.

Neji and Sasuke drooled at the beauty of their cherry blossom.

"If you're not going to be careful you might as well drop dead." Sakura said appearing right behind them with a kunai at each of their throats.

---***---

YAY!

Should I end it SasuSaku?

Or should I end it NejiSaku?

I can't choose.

IT'S SO HARD.

HELP ME!!!


	18. When were you so strong?

Sakura cut a deep cut on their neck. Blood starting dripping out like crazy.

"To think that I thought you would be prepared." Sakura said. Sasuke and Neji had frozen when they heard Sakura behind them.

"This time you're coming back with us." Neji said this time his voice with reassurance.

"I can't because there's not going to be any Konoha Leaf Village after we're done here." Sakura said emotionlessly.

"Hyuuga do it." Sasuke signaled.

"TIME STOPPING JUTSU!" Neji shouted forming the seals at lightning speed. Time immediately stopped. Sakura stood motionless staring into space. Neji was the only one unaffected. Sasuke knew the technique from sparring with Neji.

Neji got the syringe from his pocket and was about to force it into Sakura's skin when something weird happened…

"If you're planning on using the time stopping jutsu on me it's useless. I invented that very jutsu two years ago. Right now we're in our own battlefield to fight in without anyone else interfering. Are you up to it?" Sakura said in front of him moving freely.

"You're on." Neji said and prepared himself.

"Elemental Blade." Sakura said and pretty soon Neji had part of his left arm stinging with furious pain.

"hm… that might not heal." Sakura noted. "Unless I heal it for you."

"HOW IS THAT GOING TO HELP ME???!" Neji screamed.

"Well I was just being observant." Sakura muttered.

"Now I can finish you off so that you can release this jutsu." Sakura said. "I hope you enjoy my new jutsu. Blood Control Jutsu."

With a few movements of her hand Sakura was manipulating Neji's movements.

"W-What is this jutsu??" Neji asked his voice no longer calm but freaked out of his mind.

"My new jutsu. I now can control your exact movements. I can control what you do, think, or say. Now release this jutsu." Sakura said.

"Release." Neji said reluctantly. Time returned. All the other ninjas stared in horror at Neji beaten up. The Akatsuki members however just smirked.

"HYUUGA HOW DID YOU MESS UP?" Sasuke yelled.

"I invented the time stopping jutsu so it has now affect on me whatsoever. Now fall unconscious Neji."

Neji did as he was told and fell down exhausted.

"Now that he's out of the way let's fight." Sakura said glaring at Sasuke.

The other Akatsuki members fought the other ninjas and so the long fight began.

---***---

"Sasuke, you better fight better than that Hyuuga on the ground." Sakura said while trying to wipe some of Neji's blood off her sword.

"You bet I am. CHIDORI!" The Chidori in Sasuke's hand went to his katana and he charged at Sakura with full force.

"Too slow." Sakura said and grabbed Sasuke's katana. "HOW ARE YOU NOT IN ANY PAIN?" Sasuke said searching his mind for a possible answer.

"Chidori? I'm not a little helpless girl, Uchiha. I can kill an entire army in a second without breaking a sweat. So holding your Chidori empowered katana is like holding a little daisy. That I can now break…" And with that Sakura broke Sasuke's katana.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T." Sasuke said staring at the little bits of metal that used to be his sword.

"Oh yes I did." Sakura said amused.

"MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!" Sakura was caught off guard and fell into Sasuke's genjutsu.

---***---

Sakura woke up in a village that looked as if the entire world had attacked it.

"Hm…this is what Konoha is gonna look like Sasuke." Sakura said surveying the land.

"Sakura, now you're helpless. I know your greatest fear." Sasuke's voice said echoing all around.

"I don't have a fear. I've cut off all my emotions and that means fear." Sakura said while poking stuff with her sword.

"So you won't mind if I put you in the scene where your parents died? Sasuke asked. He felt guilty but this was the only way.

Even though Sakura said that she cut off all of her emotions her eyes bulged at the thought of seeing her parents die. Even though they weren't her real parents they were the best she had ever had. They were ninjas and powerful ones too. When they were on a mission they found little Sakura in the middle of a village that had war with another village. That day they took her in as their daughter.

"I'm sorry Sakura but this is the only way to bring you back to Konoha." Sasuke's voice echoed.

---***---

MUAHAHA!!!

I still need advice…

Neji x Sakura

Or

Sasuke x Sakura


	19. Close to Death

The scene of the destroyed village changed into a forest full of trees. There were two ninja in front of Sakura…her parents. And there was a man in the shadows. They were just outside Konoha's gates. They were facing each other and giving threatening glares. Until one person finally broke the silence.

"Give me the child. And I won't have to hurt you. You don't want me to kill you Hama…Ken." That voice was clearly Orochimaru.

"I'm NEVER going to give my little Sakura to the likes of you!" Hama (MOM) spat out. "That's right!" Ken (DAD) said.

"But I'm her real father. She was my experiment that I created. So she rightfully belongs to me." Orochimaru reasoned.

"No wonder we took her in. So she doesn't have to be treated like an experiment. She's our child no matter what." Hama and Ken said at the same time.

"It's your death." Orochimaru said shrugging.

Five minutes later…

"I told you to just hand me the child." Orochimaru said.

Ken and Hama were on the ground bleeding. "Ken, use this chakra to get rid of him…" Hama then transferred her chakra to Ken. Then she fell down…dead.

"HAMA!!! NO!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS OROCHIMARU. KONOHA BAN JUTSU!" With the last of his chakra Ken made a jutsu that he perfected for this very moment.

Demonic hands of chakra came out of him and circled Konoha. "This chakra wall will keep you out for at least a few years…"

"Like it will." Orochimaru walked to the wall and got electrocuted. He flew to a huge tree and his back slammed against it.

"Don't worry…I'll join you Hama. Good bye my little Sakura." With his final words said he collapsed to the ground also dead.

---***---

Sakura stared at the scene in horror. Then she screamed in pain. Tears came out of her eyes and she fell to the ground crying.

---***--- Back in the real world.

Sakura was on the ground crying. Sasuke was right behind her with the syringe readied in his hand.

He stabbed he with it and the red water emptied into her body.

"Release!" Sasuke touched Sakura's head and kept a small distance from her. Behind Sasuke was Neji so he just kicked him in the stomach to wake him up. He stood up immediately taking his fighting stance.

Sakura slowly stood up and… was back to her old self. She was more beautiful than when she was evil. (Yay! GOOD ALWAYS CONQUERS EVIL!)

" Oh…my head hurts. Hi Sasuke-kun! Hi Neji-kun!" She was back to her cheery old self.

Neji and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. She's back!!!!!

But at Sakura's point of view she could see that Orochimaru was in midair with two snakes out of his sleeves…aiming at SASUKE AND NEJI!!!

_OH SNAP!! They don't see it! They wouldn't be able to dodge that because Orochimaru's too quick. I'll have to sacrifice myself. I did betray them.._ Sakura thought.

Neji and Sasuke blinked and found Sakura right behind them.

"SAKURA GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Orochimaru screamed behind them.

"NO!" BAM! The two snakes that were meant for Neji and Sasuke were pinned into Sakura.

Orochimaru tried to help her by stretching out his hand. She grabbed it with both of her hands but…

"EXPLOSION JUTSU!" Sakura screamed. Orochimaru's eyes popped out of his head in surprise.

Sasuke and Neji were both smart enough to know what that meant so they grabbed Sakura and jumped away.

An enormous explosion at Orochimaru's arm. He was killed.

Sakura however was injured very badly. She fainted and Neji and Sasuke had to carry her to Konoha's hospital.

---***---

THE SUSPENSE

I TOLD YOU THAT I UPDATED QUICKLY!!!


	20. Will She Live?

They were making their way to Konoha's hospital when Itachi stepped in front of their way.

"Did you forget me, foolish little brother? Well hand over Sakura and I won't have to pumble you into the ground." Itachi said while applying his nail polish on.

"MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!" Itachi fell to the ground dead.

"Wow, I'm really getting stronger. Well stronger than you Neji." Sasuke said smirking at Neji.

"OI! TEME! NEJI!" Naruto called. "Is Sakura-chan back to her old self? She better be!!"

"Yes, or she would've killed us already, dobe." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "NOW HELP US CARRY HER TO THE HOSPITAL!!"

"Well you don't need to yell." Naruto muttered under his breath.

---***---

Once Tsunade heard that Sakura was back she RUSHED to the hospital. Right at the moment she reached the receptionist's desks Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura came in.

"Is she alright?" Tsunade asked through breaths.

"Yeah, but Orochimaru's snakes got her. I think they were full of poison…that were meant for us." Neji said quietly.

"Hm…then we need to rush her to a room and I'll give her some potion I concocted myself. NOW HURRY!"

---***---

Everything's so dizzy. My head hurts like heck. I can't think straight. PIE! Wait no…concentrate.

_Yeah, that's right. Wow there's a light. I'm going through the tunnel!!!!! Oh that's just the window light. Now come on eyes open up…_

Sakura's eyes lazily opened up to find herself in a white room with Neji and Sasuke staring at her intently.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm soooo dizzy. Where's everyone? Did you know that babies can get drunk from drinking too much milk? Wait no…sorry I can't think correctly."

"Ah Sakura you woke up. About time." Tsunade said walking in with a bottle with green liquid in it.

"Hello Tsunade-sama. What's that? RAMEN! I think I'm suffering side effects of taking in the poison…DID YOU KNOW THAT I LIKE PIE???"

Tsunade, Neji, and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"You better drink this quickly. But it may sting…" Sakura took the bottle out of the Hokage's hands and drank it like a bottle of sake.

"You know…this stuff is pretty good if you get used to it. I like it! DO YOU HAVE ANYMORE??" Sakura said starting to act like a drunken hillbilly.

"She'll suffer like this for the next 24 hours. So you'll have to keep a close eye one her. Now I have other patients to tend to. I'll see you later Sakura." And with those words the Hokage left the room to tend to the other hurt ninjas.

"Sakura-chan, can I ask you a question?" Neji asked her cautiously.

"YES! NOW WHO ARE YOU AGAIN???" Sakura asked.

"Um…Neji…Hyuuga." Neji cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "Do you think it's your fault that you betrayed the village?"

This time Sakura grew serious. "It's all my fault…if only I had seen Kabuto right behind me than the Leaf Village wouldn't be suffering this much."

"It's not your fault Sakura. It's that stupid Kabuto's fault. But now the Akatsuki are dead meaning your…father." Sasuke said but lowered his voice at the second part.

"And I have a confession." Neji said.

Sasuke shot a glare at him. No way was he going to have HIS Sakura.

"I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke and Neji shouted at the same time.

Sakura looked up in surprise. "Does that mean YOU LIKE NARUTO?"

Well she was still in that drunk like position. That was stupid of them to tell her now of all moments.

"Um…no." Neji said.

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep now. GOOD NIGHT!" Then she fell into a peaceful slumber.

Neji and Sasuke tried not to kiss Sakura. AND keep the other person from kissing Sakura so they stayed up all night watching…

---***---

I CAN'T THINK WHOM TO CHOOSE!!!  
NEJI  
OR  
SASUKE!!!!


	21. Scroll?

Just when the young Uchiha and Hyuuga were nodding off to sleep did Sakura wake up.

"I WANT SOME RAMEN!!!" She screamed making the window glass break.

"AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT???" Neji screamed. A thing he learned from being a Hyuuga is that Hyuugas need their beauty sleep.

"THIS IS THE PERFECT RAMEN EATING TIME!!!" With that said she jumped out of the window and jumped from building to building.

"WAIT!!! HOLD ON!!" Neji and Sasuke jumped off in pursuit after her.

Even though she said that she was going to eat ramen she headed off to the training area set aside for ninjas.

"I WANNA SPAR!!!" She said and cried…and cried…and cried.

"OK OK!! IF I SPAR WILL YOU KEEP QUIET??" Sasuke asked tiredly.

"YEP!" Sakura said popping the last p.

Five minutes later….

"YAY I WIN!!!!" Sakura said standing triumphantly on Sasuke. Sasuke's vein popped.

Neji bent down and whispered something into his ear, "Even when she's drunk she can kick your butt." The Hyuuga prodigy smirked.

_Oh he's gonna pay big time. _Sasuke thought.

"HEY SAKURA WHY DON'T YOU SPAR WITH NEJI?" Sasuke yelled which caught Sakura's attention.

"YAY!!!"

Another five minutes pass by…

"YAY I DEFEAT TWO BOYS IN A ROW!!" Sakura screamed into the air. Neji looked at the ground in disgust. This time Sasuke smirked. He bent down and said, "As you were saying?"

Neji silently sulked in his mind.

The sun started to rise and they all watched the sunrise together.

"THAT'S PRETTY!!!" Sakura said acting like a little kid.

"Yeah I guess." Sasuke said.

They all felt at ease until…

"WHAT ARE YOU BAKAS DOING??? SAKURA SHOULD BE IN THE HOSPITAL!!!" Tsunade's booming voice wasn't hard to recognize.

"HI TSUNADE-SAMA!! I BEAT TWO BOYS TODAY!!! AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?" Then Sakura fell down to the ground in exhaustion.

"Carry her to the hospital right now." Tsunade said eyeing the Hyuuga and Uchiha.

---***---

_My head hurts like heck again. Well at least I'm back in Konoha. With all my friends. My friends that love me… Who were they again…Oh yeah Sasuke and Neji._

_I like them both but who do they like more…Maybe I'll pretend that I had memory lose? That'll work hopefully._

_I LIKE SASUKE! NO I LIKE NEJI TOO. OH DARN IT ALL._

---***---

When Neji and Sasuke carried Sakura back to the hospital they both went home to rest. Let's follow Sasuke shall we?

---***---

_I'm so tired. Who knew that being beaten up by Sakura was so tiring? I'll just go into my room and read the book about jutsus that I found in Father's room. _

Sasuke hurried into the Uchiha mansion and walked into his room. He picked up the book and began to read:

**How to use powerful jutsus with the Mangekyou Sharingan:**

**Even though genjutsu are illusions a few genjutsus are deadly and can kill. Very few people know how to do that ability but a few sources have told us the secret. **

To kill someone your opponent in a fight all you have to do is

Right when he was going to discover how to kill with a genjutsu an old looking piece of paper was covering his view. "OH WHAT THE FREAKIN' HECK NOW?" He yelled to no one in particular.

It looked like a very fancy scroll. Fancy scrolls usually meant importance in the Uchiha household. "hm…might as well read what it says." Sasuke said to himself.

---***---

HOPED YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!!


	22. The Two Clans

**The two clans,**

**Haruno**

**And Uchiha**

**Have decided to have an arranged marriage**

**For the future of the two clans existence**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Are to be married when they are at the age of twenty**

Sasuke's eyes bugged out of the paper. Sakura?? Him? TWENTY?? MARRY?

Well it was just his luck. Sakura and Sasuke had just turned twenty. (When did the days go by?)

He ran out of the Uchiha mansion and ran to the hospital. He rushed to the room and shoved his way into her hospital room. He stood by the door panting.

"Uh…Sasuke-kun?"

"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MARRIED!"

WOW. You don't hear those words everyday.

"Pardon?"

"YOU! ME! RING THINGS!"

"Have you been drinking with Naruto?"

"NO! HERE IT IS ON PAPER!!"

Sakura scanned the paper and almost fainted.

"UH….Sasuke."

"Yea?"

"I uh… l-love you."

"I love you, too Sakura"

Neji just then at that moment entered. "Sakura you're invited to my wedding with TenTen. Sasuke, I guess you could my best man."

"Oh and you're invited to ours too."

"Your what?"

"Wedding??"

"We're betrothed by Uchiha and Haruno law."

"YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER IN ANY WAY."

"I won't"

---***---

Let me explain. In the years that Sakura was gone TenTen got closer to Neji and so they fell in love. Neji is just Sakura's close friend now.

---***---

AND SO THE TWO COUPLES GOT MARRIED AND LIVED SOME WHAT HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

EVERYONE ELSE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER TOO EXCEPT OROCHIMARU. I DON'T LIKE HIM SO HE DOESN'T GET A HAPPY ENDING.

HOW DOES AKATSUKI GET A HAPPY ENDING? I DON'T KNOW. USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS!!!!


End file.
